El viaje a jusenkyo 2da parte (final)
by luzz.munnoz
Summary: Akane logro reunir el dinero suficiente para viajar a jusenkyo y sentimientos son revelados.


EL VIAJE A JUSENKYO 2DA PARTE.

Todo estaba preparado para el viaje que realizarian ranma y akane. Llevaban ropa, comda y una pequeña parrila por si ranma tenia contacto con el agua fria, ademas de otras cosas. Genma queria acompañarlos en su viaje pero como no tenia dinero para pagar su boleto de avion no tenia opcion (aparte de que ellos querian viajar solos). Kasumi como de costumbre les pidio un recuerdo y les preparo comida para el camino, soun llorando le pidio a ranma que cuidara bien de su pequeña, nabiki por su parte les entrego un frasco grande para que lo llenaran con agua de ese mismo estanque y asi poder ayudar a los demas. Una vez que se despidieron ranma y akane partieron al aeropuerto para si abordar el avion que los llevaria a su destino. Una vez todos abordo despego el avion, despues de un rato de viaje ranma y akane comenzaron a platicar

-Que es lo primero que haras cuando ya no puedas convertirte en chica?.

-Sin duda tomare un baño de agua fria sin preocupaciones y tal vez te invite a la playa.

-Me alegro ranma, ya que lo hise por ti.

-Muchas gracias akane, aunque me haces sentir mal.

-Porque ranma? Si tu tambien me has ayudado en cada ocacion que lo necesito.

-Y sin duda lo haria akane, te protejere por el resto de mi vida.

-Ranma... (akane se sonrroja).

-Es verdad akane yo.. yo.. yo te quiero akane.

-Ranma yo tambien te quiero, aunque te combiertas en chica pero como lo que mas deseabas era venir a jusenkyo no dude en ayudarte.

Ranma tomo el rostro de akane entre sus manos y le dio un profundo beso, ambos se sonrrojaron y se tomaron de la mano durante el resto del viaje. Al llegar a china pidieron indicaciones para llegar a jusenkyo , una vez bien informados partieron a su destino. Comenzo a oscurecer y decidieron acampar, ranma llevaba una tienda de acampar y comezo a repararla para pasar la noche mientas akane calentaba agua para cenar sopas instantaneas. Una vez que acabaron de poner la tienda y cenar se fueron a dormir, los dos durmieron juntos abrazados, era la primera vez que lo hacian pero ambos lo disfrutaron. Akane se quedo dormida y ranma sin poder dormir comenzo a observarla.

-Si que es una chiquilla encantadora.- La abrazo y trato de dormir. Al amanecer ranma vio que akane ya se habia levantado y al salir de la tienda persivio un delicioso aroma, era akane que estaba cocinando.

-Buenos dias ranma.- Dijo akane con una sonrrisa.

-Buenos dias akane, por que no me despertaste?.-

-Bueno, es que te veias muy agusto y lindo durmiendo, no quise molestarte.- Dijo akane mientras movia la sopa.

-Bueno ya esta la sopa, vamos a desayunar.- Ranma un poco nervioso se preguntaba que sabor tendria la sopa, tendria un buen sabor o seria un sabor desagradable, akane habia mejorado en la reposteria, pero habria mejorado en la comida ? solo habia una manera de saberlo. Dio la primera probada y no estaba mal, tampoco era deliciosa pero no sabia mal como sus platillos anteriores. Acabaron de desayunar y recojieron sus cosas para poder partir a los estanques. En el camino comenzaron a platicar

-Ay ranma, estoy muy entusiasmada por llegar a jusenkyo.-

-Yo tambien akane.-

-oye recuerdas la ves que reuniste las vasijas y que al final de cuentas el agua no era del estanque del hombre ahogado sino que era agua comun y corriente?.-

-Si, si lo recuerdo.-

-Que pasaria si no lo encontraramos ranma?.-

-Que mas podria pasar akane, me quedaria con esta maldicion para siempre, vivire como un fenomeno por el resto de mi vida.- Ranma cierra los puños y estos comienzan a temblar, akane se da cuenta y detiene a ranma.

-Ranma no digas esas cosas.-

-Es verdad akane, soy un fenomeno.-

-Y que si lo eres? Tu me encantas tal y como eres no cambiaria nada de ti...- Ranma sujeta a akane de los brazos y la besa.

-Gracias akane siempre quise escuchar eso, de la persona que fuera pero queria escucharlo. -Se quedan abrazados un instante y akane dice

-Me gustaria quedarme asi, pero si lo hacemos nunca llegaremos a jusenkyo.-Akane sonrrio y tomo la mano de ranma y comenzaron a caminar.

Llegaron a un lugar que le resulto conocido a ranma

-Akane solo unos metros mas y llegamos!.- Comenzaron a caminar mas aprisa hasta llegar a una pequeña choza que pertenecia al guia de los estanques de jusenkyo.

-Buenas tardes, en que les puedo servir?.-

-Buenas tardes, parece ser que ya me olvido...-

El guardia lo miro de aariba a abajo analizandolo y dijo

-Oh pero si tu eres el muchacho que cayo al estanque de la niña ahogada verdad?.-

-Si ese mismo, vengo a que me lleve al estanque del hombre ahogado.-

-Ya veo quieres deshacerte de tu maldicion, verdad?-

-Por supuesto.-

-Esta bien, yo te llevo, pero tenemos que hacerlo al anochecer.-

-Porque?.-

-Varias personas han venido a lo mismo pero al intentarlo en la mañana o en la tarde no les funciona.- El guardia permitio que akane y ranma descanzaran en su choza. Al anochecer se diriguieron al estanque, ranma nervioso no sabia si entrar o no al estanque, funcionaria o no. Akane se acerco a el y le dijo

-Vamos ranma entra ya, ponle fin de una vez por todas a tu maldicion.- Ranma se sintio mas seguro al escuchar las palabras de akane y de un salto entro al estanque... Rayos de luz junto con un enorme remolino de agua comenzaron a salir del estanque, el cielo se ilumino y al cabo de unos minutos todo volvio a la normalidad y ranma finalmente salio del estanque, akane sostenia un balde de agua fria, le temblaban las manos se acerco y mojo a ranma, gran sorpresa se llevarian los tres al ver que ranma no se convirtio en chica. Ranma se lleno de alegria no podia dejar de sonrreir, akane muy contenta comenzo a llorar y se acerco a ranma, lo abrazo y le dijo

-Yo sabia, yo sabia que tarde o temprano resolverias tu problema.-

-Todo gracias a ti akane si no hubieras trabajado tanto yo seguiria siendo un fenomeno.-

-Ya te dije que para mi no eres un fenomeno eres perfecto tal y como eres ranma... pero sabesque es lo mejor de todo?.-

-Que ya nos podemos casar?.-

-Jaja ya te dije que yo me casaria contigo aunque fueras un mounstruo, pero no no es eso.-

-Entonces que es?.-

-Tonto ya puedes conocer a tu madre.-

-Es verdad akane, no habia pensado en eso.- Akane tomo del suelo el frasco que nabiki le habia entregado anteriormente

-Toma llenalo tu, tengo miedo de caer y convertirme en hombre.-

-Seguro akane, asi todos se libraran de la maldicion.- Ranma lleno completamente el frasco y lo guardo.

-Sera mejor que busquemos un lugar para dormir ranma.-

-Si akane ya es muy tarde.- El guardia los guio nuevamente hacia su cabaña, una vez que llegaron, ranma comenzo a poner la tienda mientras akane calentaba el agua para cenar sopas instantaneas con pan al vapor. Una vez que cenaron ya se disponian a dormir, ranma muy feliz aun no podia creer que ya se habia curado de su maldicion ahora solo pensaba en su padre, ryoga y mouse. Apesar de que ellos en varias ocasiones habian intentado acabar con el, no les guardaba rencor. Lo que mas le agradaba era que ryoga ya no podria convertirse en p-chan ya no dormiria mas con akane. Al llegar de nuevo a su hogar desempacaron, ranma salio a buscar a ryoga y mouse. Cuando finalmente los encontro todos fueron a la casa de los tendo y en el patio se encontraba una tina

-Rapido muchachos, hagamos esto de una vez.- Todos entraron a la tina y ranma comenzo a rociarlos con el agua del estanque. Al igual que sucedio con ranma unas pequeñas luces comenzaron a salir de la tina y un pequeño remolino tanmbien se hizo presentre. Emocionados ante aquel acontecimiento y queriendose asegurar de que estubieran libres de la maldicion saltaron al pequeño estanque de la familia tendo. Al ver que ninguno se convirtio comenzaron a saltar y reir de la emocion

-Ya no sere un panda.- Exclamo genma.

-Ya no sere un pato.- Exclamo mouse.

-Ya no sere mas un...- Ryoga al recordar que akane estaba presente solo sonrrojo y agacho la mirada.

-Me alegro por ustedes muchachos.- dijo dulcemente kasumi.

Mouse fue el unico en retirarse de la casa de los tendo, ya que ryoga fue invitado a dormir.

-(Finalmente derrotare a ranma y podre declararle mi amor a akane.)-Penso ryoga.

-Que tanto piensas ryoga?.- Pregunto ranma mientras se sentaba junto a el.-

-Oh nada importante, solo que finalmente no me convertire mas en... tu ya sabes en quien.-

-Ah si, dabo aceptar que eso me hace feliz, ya que no dormiras mas con akane.-

-No estes tan seguro ranma, algundia akane sera mi esposa.-

-Otra vez con eso ryoga... Mejor cambiemos de tema por que si continuamos asi terminaremos peleando- Los dos observaron el cielo.

A la mañana siguiente la familia noto que ryoga ya se habia ido.

-Bueno ahora que ya solo esta la familia, les tengo una sorpresa.-(Dijo soun seriamente.) Iremos a la playa para festejar.-

Todos muy felices fueron a sus habitaciones para buscar lo que mas tarde ocuparian. Una vez que llegaron a la playa ranma fue corriendo a l mar y se dio un chapuzon, logrando asi una vez mas confirmar que su maldicion ya habia terminado, finalmente no tendria que preocuparse por mojarse.

-Y todo se lo debo a akane.- Penso ranma mientras salia del mar, se dirigio a donde akane y le dijo

-Akane, puedo hablar contigo un momento?.-

-Seguro ranma.- Akane se levanto y fueron a un lugar mas privado.

-Akane nunca terminare de agradecerte.-

-No te preocupes ranma, no lo hice con la intencion de cobrarte el favor.- Akane solo sonrrio de la manera que mas le gustaba a ranma. El un poco nervioso dijo

-Akane, fuiste la unica que penso en mi de esta manera, las demas sabiendo lo que odiaba esta maldicion nunca hicieron algo por ayudarme.-

-Bueno es que yo queria verte feliz.-

-Lo se akane y por eso quiero pedirte que aceptes comprometerte conmigo oficialmente.- Akane muy sorprendida se quedo sin habla.

-No te preocupes no digo que nos casemos inmediatamente, iremos a la universidad, trabajaremos y haras lo que quieras, pero quiero que aceptes pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.- Akane sonrrojada y tartamudeando de los nervios le respondio

-Cla... claro ranma, si quiero ser tu esposa.- Y asi los dos enamorados sellaron su compromiso con un beso.

5 años pasaron ya de aquel dia en que los jovenes aceptaron finalmente sus sentimientos, ranma y akane terminaron la universidad y en un mes sera su boda, mouse consiguio finalmente el amor de xian-pu tienen dos años de matrimonio, ryoga y ukyo tienen 3 años de matrimonio y esperan a su primer bebe, kuno finalmente encontro a una chica que le corresponde sus sentimientos y kodachi tiene su propia escuela de gimnasia . Todos tienen un final feliz, pero en realidad no es un final, es un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas.

FIN.


End file.
